Mutant of the Mutant
by DJ GF
Summary: One Shot. When the world is suddenly flipped upside down, humans no longer existing and Pokemorphs as the dominate creatures, it is no wonder that when a human is born that the media start to spark up.


A long, long time ago there was a sudden disturbance in the food chain. The one species at the top, humans, was disappearing little by little. But it wasn't something to be feared by people worried about nature (the nature now became their last worries,) it was actually a new species coming into the world and replacing the human population. But what can replace the human population so quickly so fast? Half humans. To be more exact Pokemorphs, half human half Pokemon.

But where they have come from is a question. A few have been questioned, but they couldn't remember. It was actually odd, they just appear out of nowhere, no destination, just to fit into society. They did live with a love life to humans, some humans had the same affect with others. Normally, it wouldn't be a big deal if it wasn't for the genes within them that were dominate that their children would be half Pokemon as well with every child born not completely human at all. Shortly after the discovery, there was a panic around the grandparents and even half of the parents were wanting an answer to this sudden change. Scientists were unable to answer it even when they study a deceased Pokemorph's body.

Years have passed, every new generation became Pokemorphs instead humans, the closing door for humans. Finally, it was confirmed that every child born everywhere was a Pokemorph, the end of humans. It was then that some human technology was removed, but not all of it. Transportations such as the car was removed from use in the public and only for extremely private use, but the monorail between Goldenrod and Saffron was kept. Television was kept but very restricted on what was broadcasted while other devices on cell phones were against the laws to minors. Finally, the practice of Pokemon capturing and training was banned, but still allowed to be pets.

* * *

It has been thousands of years since the incident was claimed to have completed, everyone seemed to have forgotten about how it really came. Something had came onto the front newspaper at first Pallet Town, actually looking like a normal news of birth for the Williams couple. But then, it became big news for the West Kohto, quickly afterward East Kohto and East Johto, then finally it reached the entire world. For something that is great news going around the world, how is birth that amazing? Defects (unless it was a worldwide deal) didn't hit front page news in a snap, only locally do they. You could say it was a mutant, not a Pokemorph like the rest of the population. Instead, it was a human.

This sudden chance that was absolutely sheer luck had different impacts on different groups. Some say that the birth of a pure human child was just chance and may be the last one for a very long time. Others viewed the birth as a religious view, believing that it was an angel from the heavens. But the worst one was the belief it was a demon, the first out of many to come and kill every living being. Another belief was that everything was going in reverse now, that humans will now dominate the world.

The human baby was male, born in the family of the Williams. The mother was a Furret-morph named Maya while the father was an Absol-morph named Abraham. What also might be a road bump to many people's theories is that the human was born with a twin sister, who was an Absol-morph like their father.

The new parents (still in their low twenties) were being pursued by the press, asked questions everyday since Maya was released from the hospital. "His name will be Mac," the Furret-morph said to the newspapers, "We'll name him after the story, considering he is the first of his kind." The fairy tale of the hero, Mac tells about a young kid, different than those around him, continued to live on to his very end of life, living life just like any other living creatures around him; however, the story has been revised so many times that their isn't a known real version. But it still showed its true lesson, no one can escape love, trust in those around you, and to continue to live even in the darkest light.

"So what about the different views of your human child?" one of the press asked, "What is your view?"

When the question was asked, Abraham was the only person home at the time. His response was simple, "We'll treat him as if he wasn't completely human, but we'll respect him for being human as well. As for what he will do, we don't want him to be set already by the public (and we won't teach him how to take over the world…")

Questions continued to pile on over the week, but one that stood out the most was, "What do you, as the parents, believe would happen to him as he grows up?" At the time, there was another theory how the child would grow up. It was many different ones from many different scientists of different areas, but they seemed to shape their own ideas after each other. In a very broad way of describing it, the theory suggested that Mac was to grow up not as physically strong as other children his age would be, his brain would somehow remember the technology lost and want it, and perhaps the only language he would be able to learn was English and perhaps his families languages. Neither of his parents really believed that.

But at the end of the week, the press stopped appearing at their front doorsteps and let them live in peace. Their little girl, Kira, was easy to raise, understanding the world around her, but Mac proved to be a challenged, not understanding things around him and how it seemed to be different from him, as if he was an outcast.


End file.
